El chico de humo
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Songfic oneshot escrito para el ficsoton de Seto y Yami del foro yaoi de Yugi Oh!. Fic yaoi, no homofóbicos ni menores de 16 años.


**Título: El chico de humo**

**Autor: chibineko**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Yu Gi Oh!", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Kazuki Takahashi, así como la canción pertenece a su cantante Emmanuel

**Advertencia**: Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

**Dedicatoria:** Fic realizado para el primer Ficsotón del Foro Yaoi de "Yugi Oh!" (del 1° al 15 de Octubre)

Seto Kaiba miró por la ventana de su oficina principal en Kaiba Corp, la cual estaba ahora en el 35vo. piso, por lo cual tenía sin duda una gran vista; pero no era la vista lo que lo tenía mirando por la ventana, en realidad ni siquiera estaba muy atento a la vista en realidad pues su mente estaba por completo ausente, rememorando ese día como muchos otros aquello que podría considerarse lo más importante en su vida (y no, no son ni Mokuba ni la KC) pero que no se atrevía siquiera a aceptar, aún cuando habían pasado ya tantos años, aún cuando supuestamente era un hombre hecho y derecho de 25 años de edad.

Pero es que en algunas cosas no se puede tener el control, en especial si se trata del corazón, y eso el CEO lo descubrió a la mala a la tierna edad de 16 años cuando tuvo su primer encuentro con aquel ser que se le metió de a pocos en el corazón.

_Aunque no sé quién es _

_Lo deben saber mis pies _

Lo siguen como las ratas 

_A la flauta de Hamelin _

_Para perderlo después_

Era desesperante sentir lo que él sentía cuando estaba en presencia del pequeño Yugi Motou, ese enano que había osado enfrentarlo y ganarle lo cual lo desesperaba sin duda, pero no tanto como ese torbellino de enredados sentimientos que lo estaba matando, en especial cuando un segundo sentía como aquel muchachuelo no era más que un niño tonto y cándido para al segundo siguiente sentirlo como aquel rival digno que no solo lo hacía sentir respeto sino también una especie de magnetismo que lo hacía seguirlo a todos lados con el fin de mantener una especie de confrontación que hasta podría igualarse a alguna especie de camaradería respetuosa.

Si, Seto Kaiba, el prodigioso adolescente dueño de una de las firmas más respetadas del mundo se rebajaba a seguir a un chiquillo solo para de una manera, podría decirse civilizada, compartir opiniones, enfrentar opiniones... sentir aquella fuerza que emanaba de Motou; una fuerza que entonces se esfumaba como si nunca hubiese estado allí dejándolo con aquella sensación inexplicable de vacío.

¡No lo entendía!

_No quiero hablar de este tema _

_Pero es mi mayor problema _

_El está siempre en portada _

_A toda plana _

_Cada mañana _

_En el diario de mis penas. _

Hasta que un día Kaiba se dijo a si mismo que era suficiente, que no iba a seguir más a Motou para buscar aquel magnetismo que lo atraía (lo cual ahora sabía que era el 'supuesto' espíritu de un antiguo Faraón Egipcio encerrado en esa chuchería que el enano siempre llevaba al cuello), y es que luego de haber sido quasi muerto una mísera media docena de oportunidades, de haberlo visto campeonar la misma cantidad de veces y haber ya terminado el colegio el castaño pensó que no tendría que aguantarlo nunca más...

...Que equivocado que estaba.

- "¡Mira Nii-san! ¡Yugi esta en la portada del **_Times_** esta semana!."- Mokuba apareció como una de las tantas veces lo hacía durante el desayuno para contarle las últimas noticias del grupito feliz de Motou, el cual si bien se había disgregado un poco para continuar cada quien con sus vidas aún seguía en contacto y eso para su gran disgusto incluía a Mokuba- "¡No te parece genial! Yugi esta haciendo un gran trabajo como actual campeón del duelo de Monstruos ¡Me muero por ir a visitarlo regrese a Dominó la próxima semana, no te preocupes Seto que te mantendré informado."- Mokuba anunció antes de tomarse a la volada el jugo de frutas y coger una tostada para irse volando luego al colegio.

- "¡No olvides terminar tu presentación de mañana para Sociales!."- le gritó Seto a su hermanito sin estar muy seguro de haber sido escuchado o no, suspiró resignado ya le recordaría a Mokuba aquello a la noche cuando volviese de la corporativa.

Tomó un sorbo de su café y miró la revista, la miró detenidamente y a esas alturas y luego de haber visto tan detalladamente al sujeto en si sabía que esos ojos no eran los de Yugi Motou, sino de aquel a quien llamaban Yami; un Yami que lo miraba desafiante desde la portada como diciéndole que él no era alguien fácil de olvidar.

Seto soltó la revista como si de un objeto quemante se tratase y haciendo su taza de café a un lado dejó hundir el rostro en sus brazos.

- "¡¿Es que nunca me vas a dejar tranquilo?."

_Ah, ah me entiende _

_Me tantea _

_Ah, ah se enciende _

_Coquetea _

_Se evapora. _

_Y yo qué sé _

_Dónde va, dónde vive _

_Y todo está mal _

_Y siempre es igual _

_Y yo qué sé _

_Que no soy detective _

_La paso fatal _

Mi chico de humo 

_Mi chico de humo. _

La respuesta a aquella pregunta hecha 2 años atrás durante un desayuno fue sin duda un gran y rotundo "NO" para un Seto Kaiba de ahora 20 años recién cumplidos, quien con un hermano adolescente a punto de terminar la preparatoria y una empresa que iba viento en popa se sentía... muy desgraciado. ¡Que le importaban a él el hermano y la empresa!

Desde hacía un año Yugi Motou era el personaje clave en su campaña de venta de un cada vez mejor material de juegos a nivel mundial, lo cual no solo representaba buenas ganancias sino... ver a Yami todo el tiempo; porque si, era Yami con quien estaba más del 90 de las veces que se entrevistaba con Motou, no con el dueño original del cuerpo y era simplemente exasperante para sus nervios.

Si haberlo tratado de manera medianamente regular en el pasado había sido duro, aquello lo estaba matando; en especial desde el momento en que Seto Kaiba cayó en la cuenta de que Yami o Atem o como quiera que aquel ser de mirada penetrante se hiciera llamar le estaba simple y descaradamente ¡Coqueteando!. ¡SI! Seto Kaiba podía jurar y rejurar que ese ser le mandaba mensajes por medio de un lenguaje corporal bastante sugerente cada minuto por medio... aun cuando no pudiese probarlo; y esas miradas a parpados entrecerrados y esa manera de morderse los labios de manera 'distraída' de vez en vez lo estaban terminando de llevar a la locura.

_No escucha cuando hablo yo _

_Sus ojos dicen que no _

Y luego me contradice 

_Por placer _

_Para hacer _

_Que un día me ruborice._

Era terrible saber que otro año más, el tercero, se venía por delante; eso pensaba un Seto Kaiba de casi 22 años mientras veía al objeto de sus afectos y desgracias firmar un nuevo contrato anual para seguir siendo la figura central de su campaña.

Habían sido ya dos años de discusiones en las cuales Yami (si, hay que decir las cosas como son, el enano ya no salía pero ni por error) lo ignoraba completamente en las reuniones, donde Seto estaba seguro que sus palabras le entraban por una oreja y le salían por la otra al tiempo que el tricolor se dedicaba más decididamente a checar los nuevos diseños de monstruos y cartas especiales y hay que decirlo, viéndose condenadamente sexy... solo para de alguna manera luego poner mil y un asuntos en el tintero contradiciendo todo lo dicho durante la reunión y terminar mirándolo con esos ojos desafiantes y ese labio mordido. Si no le daban a Kaiba una medalla luego de un tercer año de autocontrol entonces el mundo no tenía claros su concepto de 'Mártir'.

- "¡Kaiba!."- una voz sacó a Seto de sus pensamientos, y al enfocar la mirada vio al señor 'Campeón Mundial del Duelo de Monstruos' mirarlo divertido desde su asiento- "Que ya terminé de firmar todas las hojas, así que ¿firmas tú o espero a que bajes de nubelandia otro cuarto de hora."

Un ligero tono rosa acudió a las mejillas de Seto ante las miradas sorprendidas del notario y del ayudante de Kaiba, y la mirada divertida de Yami.

- "¡Dame eso!."- Seto arrancó el contrato y el lapicero de manos del más bajo y comenzó a firmar... un día... uno de esos días...

_Yo ya dejé atrás los veinte _

_Y él probablemente _

_No estamos para jugar _

_No me va a trastornar _

_Un crucigrama viviente._

¡Ah, una nueva aventura, una nueva quasi oportunidad de ser aplastados, quemados, masacrados y torturados por enemigos inimaginables para cualquier persona común y corriente (lo que obviamente ninguno de los involucrados era) y el resultado: Un mundo a salvo de las garras del mal, una nueva reunión del grupo de la carita feliz y... un cuerpo nuevo e independiente para todos y cada uno de los 'Yamis' habidos desde hacia años en aquel extraño grupo.

Al regresar las cosas pudieron haber sido difíciles al haber ahora 'dos' Yugi Motou, pero en realidad no lo fueron. El Yugi Motou original fue muy feliz al tomar la decisión de regresar a casa a ocuparse de la tienda de su ya fallecido abuelo mientras que Yugi 'Atem' Motou, más comúnmente conocido por todos como Yami, se quedaba como Campeón oficial del duelo de Monstruos y por supuesto empleado de Kaiba Corp.

Seto no sabía si reír o llorar ante su suerte.

Optó por regresar a casa y embriagarse con todo lo que encontró a su paso apenas y la decisión entre los dos Motou fue tomada.

Por eso no escuchó cuando la puerta del estudio de su mansión fue tocada con insistencia, por eso no recordaba cuando un ya casi adulto Mokuba entraba junto a su 'Modelo promocional' y lo miraron preocupados, mucho menos escuchó cuando Yami le dijo a Mokuba que no se preocupase, que saliese nomás esa noche con su novia que él tenía algo muy importante que hablar con Seto... por eso cuando despertó al día siguiente con una señora migraña, desnudo y con un dormido y también desnudo Yami aferrado a su pecho no pudo siquiera pensar, mucho menos reaccionar.

Y el como terminaron los dos liados como amantes sin ataduras, solo sexo... fue algo que tampoco pudo terminar de entender ni asimilar, solo sentir... sentir aquel terrible nudo que se le formaba en la garganta al saber que en realidad Yami no era suyo, no de la manera en que él mismo sabía que hacia muchos años ya le había entregado su corazón al esquivo espíritu milenario.

¡Maldito sea ese rompecabezas viviente!

_Ah, ah me entiende _

_Me tantea _

_Ah, ah se enciende _

_Coquetea _

_Se evapora. _

_Y yo qué sé _

_Dónde va, dónde vive _

_Y todo está mal _

_Y siempre es igual _

_Y yo qué sé _

_Que no soy detective _

_La paso fatal _

Mi chico de humo 

_Mi chico de humo. _

Un año completo de coqueteos, encuentros furtivos y sexo le terminaron de dar a entender a Seto Kaiba que no podía seguir con aquello; no sin saber a donde iba Yami cuando no estaba con él, no sin estar seguro de si era el único que tenía acceso al corazón del tricolor o solo era un juego. ¿Pero que hacer con alguien que de buenas a primeras y desde el instante en que lo conoció fue siempre alguien así como... un chico hecho de humo

_Y quién te crees que eres tú _

Siempre tu, siempre igual 

_Y siempre está todo mal. _

Lástima que al final su determinación sentimental no fuese tan fuerte como la que tenía para los negocios. Otro año más de Yami como Campeón, otro año más de Yami como su imagen central, otro año más de Yami como su amante... todo estaba muy mal. Debía de acabar de alguna manera o se terminaría volviendo loco.

_Ah, ah me entiende _

_Me tantea _

_Ah, ah se enciende _

_Coquetea _

_Se evapora. _

_Y yo qué sé _

_Dónde va, dónde vive _

_Y todo está mal _

_Y siempre es igual _

_Y yo qué sé _

_Que no soy detective _

_La paso fatal _

_Mi chico de humo _

_Mi chico de humo._

- "¿Me mandaste llamar Seto?."- un Yami de 25 años irrumpió en la oficina del CEO de Kaiba Corp luego de un par de simples toques en la puerta, sacando así al susodicho de sus múltiples regresiones entre recuerdos.

- "Si Yami, siéntate. Tenemos que hablar."- fue todo lo que dijo antes de suspirar e intentar ordenar sus ideas.

Yami alzó una ceja, ese tono de Seto no le gustaba, no presagiaba nada bueno, pero al parecer el castaño tenía algo importante que decir así que se mantuvo en silencio.

- "No podemos seguir así Yami, ya no puedo seguir asi... esto, lo nuestro... si es que tenemos en realidad algo, me esta matando."- ¡Bien, simple, directo y sin rodeos. De no haberlo hecho así Seto estaba seguro que como todas las demás veces que intentó decirlo las palabras se le perderían en algún punto, así que creyó que lo mejor era de esa manera.

Aunque al ver los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula tensa de Yami comenzó a creer que tan buena idea no había sido; pero no, no se iba a echar para atrás.

- "¿Que quieres decir con eso Kaiba?."

Wow, perfecto- pensó Seto al escuchar en los labios de su amante su apellido en lugar de su nombre. Pero ya lo había decidido, no se echaba para atrás.

- "Creí ser lo suficientemente claro Motou."- regresó la estocada- "Que esto se acabó. Por supuesto aún tienes tu empleo en Kaiba Corp, pero lo nuestro no puede seguir m..."- pero Seto Kaiba no pudo terminar frase alguna, puesto que de pronto un enfurecido Yami Motou estaba casi sobre él y no de la manera en que usualmente se le tiraba encima.

- "¡¿ME ESTAS CORTANDO! ¡¿QUE ACASO YA NO TE SIRVO, TE ENCONTRASTE A OTRO IDIOTA PARA TIRARTELO O QUE MIERDA ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIRME!."

Bien, eso sin duda hizo que Kaiba perdiese la poca cordura que le quedaba, porque sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y enfurecido adoptó unos decibeles tan altos como los del que estaba frente a él al tiempo que respondía.

- "¡NO SEAS IDIOTA MOTOU! ¡¿QUE NO HAS ESCUCHADO LO QUE HE DICHO! NO LO SOPORTO MAS MALDITA SEA, NO SOPORTO AMARTE COMO TE AMO Y SABER QUE NO OBTENDRÉ A CAMBIO NUNCA NADA MÁS QUE TU CUERPO EN LA CAMA. ¡VETE DE MI VIDA!."

- "¡PUES BIEN! ME VOY."

- "¡VETE!."

- "¡Lo haré!."

- "¡Bien!."

Seto y Yami se miraron altivos durante unos segundos antes de que el tricolor diese media vuelta y saliese de aquella oficina, solo entonces Seto se dejó colapsar en su escritorio, hundirse entre sus brazos y permitirse empezar a llorar en silencio... allí comenzaba el inicio del fin de su vida.

- "Siempre has sido así Yami, como hecho de humo... no sé donde vas, no se ni siquiera donde te quedas cuando vuelves a Dominó y de pronto decides no quedarte en mi casa... no se nada, no se nada."

_Y yo qué sé _

_Dónde va, dónde vive _

_Y todo está mal _

_Y siempre es igual _

_Y yo qué sé _

_Que no soy detective _

_La paso fatal _

_Mi chico de humo _

Mi chico de humo 

Tan hundido estaba en su propia miseria que nunca escuchó la puerta volver a abrirse tan solo un par de minutos después de que Yami saliese de su oficina, ni se percató de la presencia que se acercaba en pasos suaves hasta donde él estaba.

- "Si querías saberlo solo tenías que preguntarlo, pero nunca lo hiciste así que creí que no te interesaba. Me quedo siempre con Yugi."

Seto alzó la cabeza sorprendido al ver allí a Yami mirándolo a un costado suyo, sin tener siquiera al escritorio entre ellos para resguardarlo; y entre la sorpresa y la intensidad del momento la voz se le perdió impidiéndole decir nada... así que Yami continuó.

- "Dijiste que... me amabas."- tanteó el otro el terreno.

Seto solo asintió.

- "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?."

Y la voz de Seto volvió, aunque a duras penas.

- "Porque nunca me diste más que miradas coquetas y noches de pasión... nunca me dijiste algo cursi luego de cada sesión de sexo; ¿para que decírtelo? Es obvio que no sientes lo mismo."- Seto parecía dolido y muy dispuesto a desaparecer en cuanto la conversación terminara.

- "Seto, no soy Yugi... no ando diciendo tonterías cursis, no ando mendigando el que notaras mi amor, porque creí que lo demostraba cada vez que me entregaba a ti. Seto lo mío son las acciones no las palabras, creí que ya lo sabías."

Seto tragó y tembló ante el significado de aquella declaración, no queriendo dar por sentado lo que su corazón ansiaba; pero no tuvo que carcomerse el cerebro demasiado con ese asunto, Yami disipó aquella duda muy rápido.

- "Seto te amo."

Tres simples palabras que pueden cambiar toda una vida... si no lo creen Seto Kaiba se los puede confirmar.

La sonrisa del castaño demostrando alivio se hizo notar pronto al tiempo que cerraba los ojos tratando de calmar su de pronto desbocado corazón, momento que aprovechó muy oportunamente el antiguo faraón para acercarse en un movimiento felino al CEO y abrazarlo con fuerza, sensualidad y pasión.

- "Yo también te amo Yami."- dijo el otro bajito mientras aferraba entre sus manos la cintura de tricolor- "Te amo y te necesito, por favor... no vuelvas a desaparecer de mi lado, no lo hagas nunca de mi vida."

Yami sonrió, besó la mejilla de Seto y luego recargó el rostro contra el pecho de su amante.

- "Nunca más Seto, no volveré a ser de humo para ti nunca más... lo prometo."

Y definitivamente esa fue una promesa que cumplió.

Fin 

**Notas de la autora:**

o oooooh, terminé ¡soy tan feliz! . Bueno, a un par de días y me inspiré para participar en el ficsotón de mi propio foro. Muchas gracias por todos los fics que han participado y si alguno más entra por los que participarán (gracias mi sis Ashley por participar con tantos y tan bellos fics ¡Eres una diosa!.

Bien, espero que este ficsito guste, cualquier comentario será bien recibido.

Un beshito para todos

chibi


End file.
